The plant tissue culture technology has been almost a century of history, and the study for achieving industrialization production of economic plants through the tissue culture technology is in the ascendant. When the plant tissue culture light source control system is used, a set of light source control system is necessary no matter what light source acts as the tissue culture light, while the technology on the aspect of the light source control system in the market is relatively less, and common devices such as a manual switch, a relay are only adopted mostly, moreover, the switch and the relay both have mechanical loss. The switch operation of any device relys on manual operation, the light source system is difficult to be monitored and treated at full time sections, thus the plants can not be lighted fully at the time section suitable for growing, and the periodic control, is poor.
At present, the improvement task of artificial light sources (such as a filament lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a sodium lamp, a high-pressure mercury lamp) in China is mainly concentrated on the research and development of artificial light sources with lower heat dissipation and higher efficiency, while the research and development on the management aspect of the artificial light source control system is relatively less, especially the LED light source has the advantages of adjustable light intensity and spectrum, low cooling load, high electro-optic conversion efficiency, small volume and long service life, usage of direct-current electricity, the setting of specific wavelength and the like compared with the artificial light sources, and the research and development of the control management system are nearly few.